


Deltarune But Ralsei Has A Gun

by A_Very_Stupid_Fruit



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit/pseuds/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Deltarune But Ralsei Has A Gun

*Kris wakes up after falling into the dark world...*

*They walk, and find a save point...*

*They continue further on... dodging attacks and completing puzzles.*

*Kris breaks a dust pile blocking their path, revealing Susie!*

Susie: H-Hey! B... Back off! Come any closer and I’ll...!!

Susie: ...K... Kris!? Phew...

Susie: ...Hey, don’t scare me like that, dumbass!

Susie: Unless you WANT to get clocked in the face, heh.

Susie: ...Anyway, enough screwing around.

Susie: We gotta find a way outta here.

Susie: Umm... Where is “here,” anyway...?

Susie: It doesn’t matter! YOU got us into this mess, YOU get us out!

*Susie goes behind Kris*

Susie: Lead the way, Kris!

*Kris walks the path*

Susie: Oh my god. Nevermind. You walk WAY too slow.

*Susie runs off*

*Kris follows far behind, eventually finding her again.*

Susie: Hey, Kris. There’s someone up there waving at us.

Susie: Any idea what they want...?

*The mysterious figure throws 2 spade bullets at Kris and Susie*

Susie: R-run, Kris!

*Susie and Kris run, avoiding spade bullets raining down on them.*

Susie: Kris, down here!

*Susie and Kris slide down a waterfall, avoiding spade bullets coming from the sides*

*At the bottom, Kris gets up, and continues on their path. Finding Susie again!*

Susie: Oh, you’re not dead. Sweet.

Susie: Got any idea what the heck this place is?

Susie: ...Me neither.

Susie: Wonder if there’s anyone in that building up there...?

*Kris walks to the castle... as Susie follows*

Susie: A castle...?

Susie: Why the hell is there a castle inside a supply closet...?

???: Welcome, heroes...!

Susie: Who’s there!?

???: Do not be alarmed... I am not your enemy.

???: Please come forward, both of you...

*Susie and Kris step forward*

???: Welcome, I am the Prince of this Kingdom...

???: The Kingdom of Darkness.

???: Kris, Susie... there is a legend in this land.

???: A Legend that one day, two Heroes of Light will arrive,

???: And fulfill the ancient prophecy, foretold by time and space.

???: Please, Heroes... Listen to my tale..

*Listen

???: Very well then...

Once upon a time, a Legend was whispered among shadows.

It was a legend of hope. It was a legend of dreams.

It was a legend of light. It was a legend of dark.

This is the legend of  
DELTARUNE

For millennia, Light and Dark have lived in balance.

Bringing peace to the World.

But if this harmony were to shatter...

A terrible calamity would occur.

The sky will run black with terror.

And the land will crack with fear.

Then, her heart pounding...

The earth will draw her final breath.

Only then, shining with hope...

Three heroes will appear at Worlds’ edge.

A Human. A Monster. And a gun user.

Only they can seal the fountains.

And banish the Angel’s heaven.

Only then will balance be restored.

And the World saved from destruction.

Today, The Fountain of Darkness.

The geyser that gives this land form.

Stands tall at the center of the kingdom.

But recently, another fountain has appeared on the horizon.

And with it, the balance of light and dark begins to shift...

???: Kris, Susie... Thank you for listening to my long tale.

???: I deeply believe you two are the heroes of legend.

???: That despite whatever enemies you may face...

???: You two have the courage to save the world.

???: Delta warriors! Please, won’t you accept your destiny...?

Susie: Uh... nah.

???: W...What?

Susie: Me? Some kind of hero or something...?

Susie: You’ve got the wrong person.

???: B-But Susie, without you, the... the world will...

Susie: So what? If the world gets destroyed...

Susie: It’s none of my damn business.

Susie: Might even be kind of fun, honestly.

???: ...

Susie: Anyway, Kris.

Susie: If YOU wanna play pretend with this weirdo...

Susie: Stick around.

Susie: I’M going to find a way out of here.

???: Susie... Wait!

*A laugh comes from the distance, and Lancer smashes into the cloaked figure!*

Lancer: Ho ho ho!

Lancer: The heroes are already running away...

Lancer: And they didn’t even know I was here.

Lancer: My dad’s gonna make me son of the month!

Susie: Who the hell are you!?

Lancer: I’m...

*Lancer does a sick bicycle move*

Lancer: The Bad Guy.

Lancer: You Clowns want to seal our dark fountain, huh!?

Lancer: And- Still picturing you guys as clowns-

Lancer: Save the world from eternal darkness, huh!?

Susie: Eh.

Lancer: Dont try to deny it...!

Lancer: We both know you’ll go east!

Lancer: It’s your only way home!

Lancer: But I, Lancer, won’t let you go there!

Lancer: And I’ve got a flawless two step plan to ensure it.

Lancer: Step one. I trash you.

Lancer: Step two. You lose!

Susie: Hm. Nice plan, kid.

Lancer: R-really...?

Susie: Yeah, actually...

Susie: Mind if we use it on you instead?

*BATTLE START!*

*Compliment: You tell Lancer you can’t tell the difference between his clothes and his body.*

*He seems flattered... His attack power went down!*

*Susie attacks! 109 damage!*

Lancer: Oh! You make my feelings do wheelies! Sweet wheelys!

*Lancer attacks! 14 damage to Kris!*

Susie: Dunno how I got an ax but, like, that’s cool.

*Compliment: You try to compliment Lancer again...*

*But he sees it as insincere. His attack power goes back up!*

*Susie attacks! 109 Damage!*

Lancer: Did you not realize I can mask my self-esteem levels?

*Lancer attacks! Dodged!*

*Warning: You tell Lancer to watch out for Susie’s attack. He readies himself.*

*Susie attacks! Missed!*

Lancer: So what are you guys doing after this???

*Lancer attacks! Dodged!*

*Warning: Lancer laughs at the idea he would need your help!*

*Susie attacks! Missed!*

Lancer: Hohoho!!! I’m the bad guy!

*Lancer attacks! Dodged!*

Lancer: Wait! Wait a second!

Lancer: My bike’s running out of fuel...!

Lancer: Alright, you Punkaroos!

Lancer: You had the luck of the draw this time, but...

Lancer: next time, the losers will be YOU!!!

Lancer: Hahaha!!! Bye, losers!!

Lancer: I gotta get home before dinner!!!

*You won! For 0 EXP and 35 D$!*

*The mysterious cloaked figure comes back*

???: Are you two ok...?

???: Um, allow me to introduce myself more properly, I am...

Susie: Jeez, can you take off that hood?

Susie: I can barely hear you under there.

???: U-ummm, alright...

*The mysterious cloaked figure takes off the hood to reveal Ralsei!*

Ralsei: Hello everyone. I’m Ralsei.

Ralsei: Kris, Susie... it’s ever so wonderful to meet you!

Ralsei: I’m certain we’re going to become great friends, and,

Susie: Best way to leave is East, right?

Ralsei; Yes! That’s where we’ll...

Susie: Got it.

Susie: See Ya at school, Kris.

*Susie leaves*

Ralsei: Um...

Ralsei: I suppose it’s just the two of us, then...

Ralsei: Kris, I’m a prince, but...

Ralsei: I, um, currently don’t have any subjects.

Ralsei: I’ve been waiting alone here...

Ralsei: Um... my whole life for you two to arrive.

Ralsei: So... I’m really happy to meet you.

Ralsei: I hope we can be good friends, Kris.

Ralsei: Let’s try to find Susie. She must be to the southeast.

Ralsei: You can lead the way, Kris!

*Kris leads the way, with Ralsei following close behind*

*And they encounter a dummy of some sorts.*

Ralsei: Oh, Kris! It’s the training dummy I made!

Ralsei: Now seems like a great chance to prepare for the enemy.

Ralsei: Would you like me to teach you how to fight?

*Yes

Ralsei: Ok! Get ready, Kris!

*TRAINING START!*

Ralsei: See that Heart, Kris?

Ralsei: Thats your soul, the culmination of your being!

Ralsei: Within, it holds your Will... your compassion...

Ralsei: And the fate of the world.

Ralsei: If it gets hit, you and your friends will lose HP.

Ralsei: If everyone’s HP reaches 0, We’ll lose the battle.

Ralsei: So, please take care to avoid the enemy’s attack.

Ralsei: Ready? Let’s try dodging!

*Dummy attacks! Dodged!*

Ralsei: Great job, Kris! You’re a natural!

Ralsei: Anyhow, after the enemy attacks, it’s our turn, Kris!

Ralsei: First, I’ll teach you how to FIGHT.

Ralsei: Though FIGHTing is unnecessary in this world...

Ralsei: There’s no harm in a thorough lesson!.

Ralsei: Let’s try FIGHTing!

*Kris attacks! 20 damage!*

Ralsei: W-Wow, Kris! That was an amazing attack!

Ralsei: Have you done this before or something...?

Ralsei: Ok, next let’s try DEFENDING.

Ralsei: Simply DEFEND, and the enemy’s attack will hurt you less!

Ralsei: Not only that, but you’ll also gather TP!

Ralsei: (Watch the orange big bar on the left! I’ll explain it next!)

Ralsei: Let’s try DEFENDing!

*Kris Defends!*

Ralsei: Great job, Kris! Now that you’ve gathered TP-

Ralsei: How about spending that TP on one of my spells?

Ralsei: If you had, um, hit the enemy, it’d be TIRED by now.

Ralsei: In that case, we use my GUN spell on it...

Ralsei: We’ll shoot it, and the enemy will be ‘Pacified’!

Ralsei: Let’s try SPELLS!

*Ralsei casts gun! BANG!*

Ralsei: Great, Kris! We would have won the battle by now!

Ralsei: Now I have just a little more to teach you!

Ralsei: Remember when you Hugged the dummy by ACTing on it? (Which we skipped because we don’t really need it that often?)

Ralsei: Because of that, it’s name turned Yellow!

Ralsei: Now by using the SPARE command, you can win!

Ralsei: Let’s SPARE!

*Kris spared DUMMY!*

Ralsei: Great job, Kris! That’d be the end in a real battle!

Ralsei: I’m really happy I had the chance to teach you, Kris!

*You won! Got 0 EXP and 0 D$*

Ralsei: Oh, that was fun! You’re a wonderful student, Kris!

Ralsei: Unfortunately, there is where most of the Deltarune scripted stuff ends.

Ralsei: Get ready for Chaos!

Ralsei: Oh right, I still have to give you the manual. Press C to open your menus and read it!

*You got the Manual!*

*Ralsei and Kris continue on their path...*


End file.
